Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) accept an analog input signal (e.g., a voltage or a current), sample the input signal, and convert each sample of the input signal to a digital value that can be read by, for example, a microcontroller, a microprocessor, a digital circuit, etc. An ADC controller, including an ADC, is typically required to handle many input signals, wherein each input signal may be associated with a specific application. Conventional ADC controllers may sample and convert an analog input signal to a digital signal on a single input channel, wherein the input channel and the input signal are associated with a specific application (e.g., temperature sensing). Other analog input signals, which are associated with other applications (e.g., strain sensing, capacitor sensing, etc.), may be received on other input channels. Converting and computing on multiple input channels may increase overhead for an ADC controller.